Believing Isn't Seeing
by quillpen7495
Summary: Lily looks at the pattern of The Marauders disappearances and draws her own conclusions, leaving James confused. Sequel to I Hate That I Love You


Believing Isn't Seeing

Believing Isn't Seeing

--

I hope you guys like it; there were some parts that I felt might have needed a little polishing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sequel to I Hate That I Love You, although it could stand alone.

By request of SlytherinGirlandProud

--

James hummed happily as he walked through the Gryffindor entryway, tripping over the step like he always did. This time though, he didn't care. It had been two months since he and Lily fought, and things were going wonderfully. He was going to ask her to come to his house to meet his parents over Christmas break. James was sure (he had been since second year) that this was "The One". The love of his life, his soul mate, his heart's true desire, and all that other romantic stuff he had been spewing to Sirius during Quidditch practice. And in class. And when they preparing to sleep. Actually, James thought that he might have spoken during one of his dreams too. As he got up from his inspection of the Gryffindor common room floor, he saw Lily on the couch, looking worried. Walking over, he sat next to her and attempted to kiss her on the cheek; attempted being the key word here. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused at her unusually cold behaviour.

"I can't do this anymore, James." Lily said, sighing.

"Do what?" James said, his heart beginning to speed up.

"Have a relationship with you." Lily said seriously. "I found out your secret."

"Y-you what?" James said, really panicking now.

"Why Remus, and the rest of you for that matter, are gone once every month."

James was, yet again, confused. "Why does that keep us from being together?"

"Because James…" said Lily. "I can't love you anymore. Not now that I know why you leave every month."

"But why Lily?!" James was practically begging. "I love you!"

"James." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't make this harder than it is. I can't go out with you anymore because I know that every month, you and the rest of the Marauders transform."

"I promise Lily, we're careful! And even if it is illegal, we're helping a friend!" James was standing up now, almost angry. "Do you have something against half breeds?"

"I can't James. I can't go out with you knowing that you're a GIRL." And with that said, Lily ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, leaving behind a bewildered James Potter.

"What?"

--

It had been 3 days since the big break-up of Lily Evans and James Potter, and people were still talking about it.

"I heard it happened because Lily didn't like his pranks…"

"Thomas told Craig who told me that it was because James was gay and in love with Sirius Black!..."

"Well I heard from a very reliable source that it was because Lily is madly in love with the Giant Squid!"

And so on and so forth.

James had told his fellow Marauders about what really happened, and they, being the good friends that they were, laughed. Sirius almost went into hysterics, and fell off his bed, onto his stuffed dog named (what else?) Snuffles. After they all calmed down, with the occasional hiccup from Sirius, they began a plan to tell Lily the truth (because being the pranksters that they were, they had to have a secret, roundabout, over-the-top, plan).

Plan A

_Lure Lily to the Astronomy Tower using a note surreptitiously put under her pillow_

"Hey Alice!" Sirius said, jogging to catch up with the pretty brown-haired witch.

"What do you want, Black" She said impatiently, slowing down to wait for him.

"In your dormitory, which bed is Lily's?" He asked, hoping that Alice wouldn't ask him too many questions.

"Second from the right; why?" She said puzzled.

"Never mind; bye!" He said, as he ran off to tell James that his part was complete.

--

_Later that evening, while everybody else is at dinner_

"Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada dada" Sirius was humming the Pink Panther Theme Song. "dada…"

"SIRIUS!!" James, fed up with his singing, tied a pillowcase around his mouth.

That done, James slipped a note underneath Lily's pillow, and gave "subtle" hand signals for everybody to creep back out of the room.

--

_11:00 P.M.Astronomy Tower_

James restlessly paced, waiting for Lily.

"Roses; check. Romantic music; check. Invisibility Cloak; check." James stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps. Bracing himself, he opened the door to… Alice?

"Hi James!" She said cheerily. "You didn't really think that I'd give you information on my best friend that easily, did you? Now you have a lot of explaining to do."

James sat down on an armchair that he transfigured.

"Pull up a chair; this is going to take a while."

--

Plan 1: FAIL

--

_Plan 2: Use Alice's help to get Lily into the Room of Requirement. Wing it from there._

--

_Room of Requirement_

"Hello?" Lily said, stepping into the Room of Requirement. "Alice"

"Hi Lily!" Sirius said chirpily, stepping out from behind a bookcase.

"SIRIUS!" James popped out from behind the couch. "You were supposed to stick to the plan!"

"James, we don't have a plan." Remus clambered out from a trunk in the corner.

"Oh."

Lily looked around her at the three boys (or girls) and began backing up towards the door.

"I think that I got the wrong room… bye!" She squeaked, before she fled.

--

Plan 2: FAIL

--

_Stalk Lily until she's alone somewhere, and than tie her to a chair and tell her the truth about Remus_

Lily was walking along the corridor to the library, muttering important dates in the life of Bulfric the Bald. Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled through a door hiding as a wall, and than tied to a chair. The hand loosened, and Lily was about to scream when a familiar voice said

"Shhh!"

"Alice?" Lily said, perplexed.

"Yeah. But she's only here because I had to tell you something." James stepped out from behind her.

"I know your secret Jamesella, if that's what you brought me here for." Lily said, struggling with her ropes.

"Jamesella?" James asked, as a squeak of stifled laughter came from the corner.

"Yes. I've decided that since you're a girl, you need a girl name. Therefore, Jamesella!" Lily said, pleased with her logic.

"I'm not a girl."

"Yes, you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ha! Tricked you!" James shouted triumphantly.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you are a girl." Lily said, as she, using a muggle trick she learned in Self Defense, furtively untied herself.

"I'm NOT A GIRL!"

"Then why are you always gone, every month, just like clockwork?" Lily's bonds were almost untied not.

"BECAUSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS A WEREWOLF!" James was shouting now.

The room was dead silent.

"Oh." Lily said, all the wind out of her sails. "She looked up. "James, I didn't know… have I completely destroyed all hopes of being your girlfriend?"

"No, not completely;" James said raggedly, as he crashed his lips onto hers.

_And they lived happily ever after… well, not quite._

Five minutes later…

"Get a room!" Sirius threw his shoe at them.

As they untangled themselves from each other, Lily looked at James.

"So am I forgiven?"

"I think so" James replied, smiling at her.

"Good, because I can't believe you kidnapped me!!"

--

REVIEW!!

And I'll try to review your stories.


End file.
